Motel Confessions
by Outsiders Obsessor
Summary: Slight spoilers for Fallen Kingdom. After escaping the Lockwood estate, Claire and Owen know they need to get as far away from the chaos as they can, and they take Maisie with them. As Owen drives them to safety, he realizes just how much he loves Maisie, but he first needs to fix his relationship with Claire. The two of them confess the feelings they still have for one another.


**Motel Confessions**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own any of the following characters; they belong to the** ** _Jurassic Park/Jurassic World_** **franchises. This story is purely for entertainment and no monetary gain whatsoever.**

* * *

As the rain continues to pound all around the rather small car and its three passengers, lightning sparks across the sky. Driving much faster than the speed limit allows, Owen Grady tries to put as much distance between the car and the Lockwood estate in which they were almost mauled by the Indoraptor. Chancing a look in the rearview mirror, Owen feels a smile tug at his lips as he catches sight of the precious little girl in the backseat.

"Claire," Owen whispers, looking over at the gorgeous, intelligent, strong red-head he once had the pleasure of calling his girlfriend.

Claire shifts in the passenger seat, an unintelligible sound escaping her lips as her leg twitches and she turns her head to where it is cushioned on the headrest.

"Claire," Owen tries again, this time setting his right hand on Claire's left knee before beginning to gently shake her leg.

"Hmm?" Claire mumbles, her eyes barely opening as she blinks rapidly to try and pull herself out of the deep sleep she found herself in now that the day's adrenaline has worn off. "Owen, what's wrong?" she demands out of concern, rapidly scanning the area for either dinosaurs or any form of a cataclysmic event.

"Nothin's wrong," Owen assures, squeezing Claire's knee in comfort, barely managing to refrain from calling Claire 'babe' or 'sweetheart' as he has done for two-and-a-half years.

The ex-Navy officer has to remind himself that he and Claire decided to go their separate ways nearly six months ago. Their current rendezvous in which they nearly died on Isla Nublar for what seemed like the umpteenth time in their lives did not mean Claire and Owen were meant to reactivate their romance. At least, Owen thinks of it that way, no matter how much he wants Claire back in his life. Fortunately, the raptor wrangler begins to speak to break the slight silence he caused.

"Just take a look in that backseat right there," Owen continues to whisper in that soft yet ruggedly handsome tone of voice only he can master.

Claire turns carefully around, letting out an involuntary wince as the pain in her leg flares up, reminding her of the worst of many wounds she received during the journey to try and save the dinosaurs. The sight that greets Claire's eyes is quite a welcome one and the once-director of Jurassic World feels her heart flood with emotion. In the backseat is Maisie, her chocolate-brown orbs closed for the first time since leaving the Lockwood estate, and she looks so at peace with the world, cuddled up in one of Owen's old hoodies he had stashed in one of his bags prior to leaving for Isla Nublar.

"I don't want this to end, Owen," Claire admits, a few tears collecting in her emerald eyes as she thinks of just how many blood-chilling, scarring events Maisie had to witness today.

"We're gonna take her with us, Claire," Owen emphatically announces, his voice raising in volume before Claire shushes him, adding in a slap to his arm for good measure. "Every step of the way," he continues, rubbing his own emerald eyes out of exhaustion. "But, probably best we get someplace safe first."

Claire hums in agreement, placing a hand on Owen's knee as an unspoken way to thank him for saving her life earlier in this impossible mission she dragged him into.

* * *

Nearly two hours later, Owen is yawning and beginning to near total exhaustion as the day's events and decreased adrenaline begin to take their toll on him. Claire notices nearly immediately, her perception and keen eyesight picking up on her ex-boyfriend's signature signs of pure deprivation of sleep.

"Let me drive for a while," she suggests in a calm whisper, though loud enough for Owen to hear her without waking Maisie.

"We're almost there," Owen insists, green eyes trained on the road ahead of him, darting every so often to check the void of darkness for any resourceful dinosaurs that may have followed them this far.

"Owen, neither of our houses are close to here…"

"We're gonna stop at the next motel we come across. It'll be better to travel only in the day with dinos crawlin' in the nighttime unseen."

Claire has to admit, Owen's logic is actually quite sound and… dare she say… responsible.

 _"_ _Must be the Navy side of him talking,"_ she muses within her own mind.

"Besides, we all desperately need to shower and rest after today. Not to mention, your leg still needs to be bandaged, rested, and taken care of," Owen continues, his voice steady, smooth, and soothing, almost enough to lull Claire to sleep.

She admits he's right for one of the first times since they've known each other, and Claire continues to let him drive to give her leg a chance to lie still for a change. As Owen pulls the car into the motel's parking lot and he then gets out and tenderly wakes Maisie up before carrying her inside as if she weighs nothing, Claire Dearing falls in love with Owen Grady all over again.

* * *

"Maisie, why don't you go on ahead and shower where I can clean Claire's cut?" Owen suggests, and the incredibly persevering and awe-inspiring ten-year-old looks positively petrified.

"What if something happens to you?" Maisie sobs, throwing herself at Owen's chest, seeking solace from her newfound guardian and friend. "Don't leave me like everyone else!" she begs, and both Owen and Claire realize, not for the first time, how much of a burden has been placed on this young girl.

In fact, these same thoughts persisted in Zach and Gray for nearly four months after the Jurassic World incident.

"Oh, sweetheart," Owen deeply sighs, wrapping his strong, comforting arms around Maisie and pulling her closer to his warm, broad chest to give her the security of hearing his heartbeat and knowing the man in front of her is real. "We will _never_ leave you. Understand? We're nothing like your so-called "guardian" Eli Mills. Claire and I will not leave you, Maisie. And that's a promise I _always_ intend to keep," Owen assures, and the look of love on his face does not go unnoticed by Claire.

"He's right, Maisie. We'll stick by you," Claire affirms as she sits on one of the two Queen-sized beds in the motel room to relieve some of the pressure on her wounded leg. "We still need a friend, and I know you could use one, too," the red-head reveals, and Maisie releases herself from Owen's grip before nearly crashing into Claire and hugging her fiercely.

"Thank you! Thank you!" Maisie breathlessly says, a wide smile nearly splitting her lips. "Both of you," she adds in, tossing her head over her shoulder to look at Owen as well.

"Of course, kiddo," Owen grins, coming over and wrapping his arms around both Maisie and Claire, holding them as close as possible. "Now, why don't you go shower now where you can get some sleep, yeah? You've had a long, terrifying, and excruciating day, after all," the raptor wrangler reminds, and Maisie scurries off with a pair of pajamas in hand, not noticing the shared looks of affection and concern on Owen's and Claire's faces.

The little girl goes into the bathroom, shutting the door carefully behind her.

* * *

"We need to talk," Owen tells Claire once the shower starts up.

"I was just about to say that," Claire agrees, rolling up the bottom of her pants to allow Owen better access to her injury.

Owen, with ever-steady hands expectant of a Navy man, carefully begins to disinfect the wound, making Claire gnash her teeth as the peroxide hits the exposed skin. As they begin to talk, Owen starts to wrap Claire's leg with a durable bandage to ensure the wound does not get infected.

"Claire, we need to figure out where to go from here," Owen says, his emerald eyes looking up momentarily from bandaging Claire's leg up. "We said we'd take Maisie with us, but… Is there even still an us?" he inquires, looking back down at Claire's wound, not trusting himself enough to retain composure and refrain from kissing her when looking at her face. "I'd like there to be, but…"

"But what?" Claire questions, tilting Owen's chin upwards where she can look him in the eyes.

"You're not gonna cut me off?" Owen asks in complete shock, his eyes widening in the process.

"Being with you has taught me to start listening more and that I'm not always in control," Claire admits, entwining their fingers together. "I'd like there to be an us, too, Owen," she announces, and Owen feels his breath hitch in his throat.

"Really?" he breathlessly asks, leaning in closer to Claire.

"Yes," Claire whispers, a smile on her lips. "Owen Grady, I missed you the six months we were apart, more than I'd like to admit. Along the way, I realized you were right," she lets slip from her lips, sliding backwards and resting her back against the headboard.

"About what?" Owen asks with a wolfish grin. "I'm right about so many things, ya know," he teases Claire, making her slap his chest playfully.

"About me being a control freak. I realized I was being a control freak; I mean, I even tried to control your dream of building a cabin, Owen!" Claire pours out her thoughts, her voice raising in volume and caliber. "And I'm sorry about that, Owen. I really am," she quietly and honestly says.  
"Well, it takes a control freak to know one, I guess," Owen smirks, grabbing Claire's hands in his own after he finishes bandaging Claire's leg. "So, I'm equally a control freak, Claire. I'd like there to be an us, Claire, despite our sometimes-clashing ideas. But, on one condition," he specifies, scooting closer to Claire, his chest looming over Claire's as their faces come into closer proximity to one another.

"Name your condition," Claire smirks, raising up to press their chests and noses together.

"We don't just need to be a couple during cataclysmic events. We need a stable relationship, Claire, especially since Maisie is in the picture now," Owen reveals, smiling down at the amazing woman he has come to love fiercely over the last three years. "And because I love you too much, Claire. That's my condition."

"Shut up and kiss me, Grady," Claire commands, her breath hitching in her throat.

"Yes, ma'am," Owen accepts the order, dipping his head down to passionately kiss the woman he adores.

As soon as their lips touch, Claire and Owen both instantly regret that they spent six months apart from one another in a time when they should have been united and standing shoulder-to-shoulder.

* * *

The opening of the bathroom door and Maisie clearing her throat jolts Claire and Owen back to reality.

"Maisie!" Claire gasps, raising her head up, ending the kiss Owen had initiated while their young charge showered.

"I may have survived a dinosaur attack and seen people eaten alive by the Indoraptor, but I am still ten," Maisie reminds, her light brown hair wrapped in a white towel.

"You've seen people kiss before, kiddo," Owen jokes, releasing Claire's wrists and rising from the bed before padding over and wrapping Maisie in a bear hug. "Now, I'm going to take a shower, and then we can all go to sleep. We deserve it," Owen tells Maisie, and the young girl nods before returning the hug and then going to snuggle on the bed next to Claire.

* * *

When Owen gets out of the shower, Claire and Maisie are already sleeping soundly on one of the Queen-sized beds, wrapped in each other's embrace with the TV softly playing the ending scene of _Racing Stripes._ Owen takes the remote control from Claire's hand and flips the TV off before proceeding to lie down in the other motel bed, ready to let sleep claim his battle-weary body. A soft voice breaks through his exhausted mind.

"Owen?" Maisie calls out in a soft, questioning tone.

"Yes, sweetheart?" Owen calls back, careful not to wake Claire in the process.

"Can you come sleep with us? I'd feel safer," Maisie requests in a hopeful, yet scared, tone.

"Of course I can, Maisie," Owen assures, hoisting himself off the bed and then padding over to the other bed. "I'll always keep you safe," he promises, and Maisie sighs, resting her head against Owen's chest.

As he drifts to sleep, Owen hopes life can always stay this way, surrounded by his two strong girls and their love.

* * *

 **Author's Note: And there it is! My first ever** ** _Jurassic Park/ Jurassic World_** **story! Okay, so I just saw** ** _Fallen Kingdom_** **on Wednesday since I had a day off from work, and I fell in love with it! Claire and Owen, much like the first movie were adorable together, kicking butt, taking names, and falling back in love despite their differences! And, Maisie! Oh, my goodness, she was amazing, and I absolutely loved Isabella Sermon in the role; I can't believe that was her first movie ever! The family feels between Owen, Claire, and Maisie made me extremely giddy, and I loved every scene they were in together. My goodness! What a rush! Critics are calling it the worst movie of the franchise, but I thoroughly loved it to pieces! Anyway, I may have realized Owen and Claire are an OTP of mine, so expect plenty of Clawen fics from me, many of them including Maisie! Any reviews are welcome; I always appreciate comments on what my readers like and what they think I can improve upon! Until next time; my dear readers. Have an amazing morning, afternoon, or night! And now, I'm off to work for the day. Hope to hear from you all soon!**

 _P.S. If you want to drop any T-rated or under family prompts for Clawen and Maisie, please feel free to either leave them in a review or send them to me in a PM! Thanks for your support. I appreciate each and every one of you!_


End file.
